gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Proud Mary
''Proud Mary - piosenka zaśpiewana przez New Directions w odcinku Wheels. Glee wykanało tę piosenkę na wózkach inwalidzkich. Ustalili też, że zaspiewają tę piosenkę na Zawodach Okręgowych. W odcinku "Sectionals", chór z akademii Jane Addams, po tym jak Sue przekazała dyrektorce te szkoły listę utworów zaplanowanych do zaśpiewania.'' Tekst New Directions: Rollin', rollin', rollin' on the river Finn: This one's for you Artie! Mercedes: Left a good job Mercedes z Artie'm: In the city, Workin' for The Man every night and day And I never lost one minute of sleepin' I was worryin' 'bout the way things might have been Big wheel keep on turnin' Mercedes (z dziewczynami z New Directions): Oooh the (proud mary keep on burnin) Mercedes (Artie z chłopcami z New Directions): And we'll rollin' (Rollin') Rolling yeah (Rollin') Rolling on the river (Rollin') (z dziewczynami z New Directions: on the river) I said we're rolling (Rollin') Rolling (Rollin') Rolling on the river (Rollin') (z dziewczynami z New Directions: on the river) Artie: So I left a good job in the city Workin' for The Man every night and day Mercedes: And I never lost one minute of sleepin' Worryin' 'bout the way things might have been Tina: Big wheel keep on turnin' (New Directions: Turnin'!) Proud Mary keep on burnin'(New Directions: Burnin'!) Artie i Tina z New Directions: Rolling (Mercedes: Rolling) Rollin' (Mercedes: Yeeah) Tina z New Directions: Rollin' on the river (Artie: Rollin' on the river) Rollin' (Mercedes: Rolling) Artie i Tina z New Directions: Rollin' (Mercedes: Yeeeah) Rollin' on the river New Directions: Da do do do, da do do do, da do do do, Ba da da yeaah! (Artie: yeah!) Ba ba ba yeaah! (Artie: Aaah!) Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa yeah! Mercedes: Cleaned a lot of plates in Memphis y'all (New Directions: Memphis y'all) Pumped a lot of 'tane down in New Orleans (New Directions: New Orleans) Artie (z New Directions): But I never saw the (good side of the city) 'Til I hitched a ride on a (river boat queen) Tina: Big wheel keep on turnin! (New Directions: Turnin') Mercedes: Proud Mary keep on burnin! (New Directions: Burnin') Tina z New Directions: Rolling (Artie i Mercedes: Rolling) Rollin' (Mercedes: Rolling!) Rollin' on the river (Artie: Rollin' on the river) New Directions: Rollin' (Tina: Yeaah!) Rollin' (Mercedes: Rolling!) Tina z New Directions: Rollin' on the river (Mercedes: Rollin' on the river!) New Directions (z Artie'm): Da do do do, da do do do, da do do do, Ba da da (yeaah!) Ba ba ba (yeaah!) Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa yeah! Artie: If you come down to the river, (New Directions: Do, do do) Bet you gonna find some people who live (New Directions: Do, do do) Tina: You don't have to worry if you have no money, People on the river are happy to give. Mercedes: Big wheel keep on turnin' (New Directions: Turnin') (Artie: Oh yeah!) Proud Mary keep on burnin' (New Directions: Burnin') Tina z New Directions: Rolling (Mercedes: Rolling) Rollin' (Artie: Rolling!) Rollin' on the river (Mercedes: Rollin' on the river) Rollin', rollin' (Mercedes: Yeaah!) Rollin' on the river (Mercedes: Rollin' on the river, eh!) (Artie: Ah, yeah...) New Directions (z Artie'm): Da do do do, da do do do, da do do do, Da da da (yeaah!) (Mercedes: Heeey!) Da ba ba (yeaah!) (Mercedes: Yeaaah!) Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa yeah! (Mercedes: Oooh!) New Directions: Rolling (Artie: Rolling) Rollin' (Mercedes: Rolling!) Rollin' on the river (Artie: Rollin' on the river) Rollin' (Mercedes: Rolling!) Rollin' (Mercedes: Yeaah!) Rollin' on the river (Mercedes: Rollin' on the river!) New Directions (z Artie'm): Ba da da (yeaah!) (Mercedes: Heey!) Ba ba ba (yeaah!) (Mercedes: Yeaah!) Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa, yeah... Mercedes: Heeey! (Tina: River!) (Artie: Yeaah!) Galeria 109_0029_layer-30.jpg 30825d860.jpg 51896_320.jpg 326504_1258049517606_full.jpg 16991917_847332223001_img-091111-fox-glee-wheelchairs-still-104014817923.jpg artie_557x568.jpg Ep_9_Proud_Mary_2.jpg gleemary.jpg Glee-Proud-Mary-01-2009-11-11.jpg glee-rollin-500x266.png Gleetartieproudmary.jpg l_09d814fa.jpg mercedes-and-Artie-mercedes-jones-31253313-600-411.jpg Proud.jpg Proud_Mary.gif Proud_Mary_Jake.gif Proud_Mary_Smile.gif ProudMary.gif proudmary.jpg ProudMary.png Proud-Mary-Artie-glee-10079797-350-450.jpg Rachel_y_Santana_Proud_Mary.png Santana,_Brittany_y_Rachel_Proud_Mary.png tumblr_l9snal7gZa1qdiwudo1_400.jpg Tumblr_m8wob4KqcQ1ra5gbxo3_250.gif Tumblr_m8wob4KqcQ1ra5gbxo4_250.gif Tumblr_m8wob4KqcQ1ra5gbxo5_250.gif Wheels2.jpg wheels17.jpg Filmy thumb|left|300 px [[Plik:GLEE - Full Performance of Proud Mary|thumb|right|300 px]] Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 1 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Finna Hudsona Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Mercedes Jones Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Artie'go Abram'sa Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Tinę Cohen-Chang Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez New Directions Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season 1 Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Wheels